mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Phillies
Hi, welcome to Meerkats Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the King Mob page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mattkenn3 (Talk) 16:32, 19 July 2009 Welcome and have fun! -- 13:07, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Meerkat Empire Hi Philies. Wow, the book is amazing, its really interesting. Very nice and adventurous. So hw do you think of the articles i made here? Some meerkats come from Meerkats Wiki and i changed the name(eg, Monkulus Whiskers to Mankulus Whiskers, Zaphod Whiskers to Zaphodbeelbox Whiskers). And in this article about Mozart Whiskers, her pups survive and she had a litter in the Starsky group, all have articles(eg:Piggy Starsky(VSTM001), Millo Starsky(VSTF002) and etc.....). Dennyfeline 07:39, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Thank You Thank you. Im glad you like them.Dennyfeline 14:23, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Im in charge here Phillies. Mattkenn3 gave me the Administrator power. Im the boss here!, you will no longer be able to boss me around as you did at Meerkats Wiki(which is why i left). Here, its me who decides which user gets what powers. I devoted time to making so many good articles at Meerkats Wiki and you threw me out. Im working on articles here and again you want to throw me out and put that Aniju in my place,......NEVER!........, Im the Dominant Meerkat here, i control the wiki because Mattkenn3 and the wikia gave me. Mattkenn3 said that he likes the articles i made and did not want to remove my position, because he is the creator of the wiki so if he wanted to take back control of the wiki he could, but i trusted me, so what he says goes. If Mattkenn3 said something, you have no say. Im the Boss in this wiki and there's no way im going to give my position to anyone except Mattkenn3!. Dennyfeline 15:43, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Bureaucrat Thank you for tell me that. I didn't know I was a Bureaucrat. I'll asked Mattkenn3. Dennyfeline has never been too nice to me it felt.Aniju Aura 21:45, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Can I be an Administrator at Meerkat Wiki too? I know I can do so much more there than I can now. I feel like I should let the new users make new article and fous on keeping the old looking as good as they can be.Aniju Aura 21:50, November 15, 2010 (UTC) You are leaving forever! I will miss you. It seems all the people I started off with have gone now. I started working in the begining of 2010 I remember because Rufus wasn't the dominant male yet and he was the first article I wrote. We have all new users at Meerkat Wiki now lot of users so Meerkat Wiki will go on. I will miss you. Aniju Aura 22:48, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Meerkat Role Play Hello I am inviting you to come and join Meerkat Role Play Wiki where you can be a meerkat in a meerkat mob! We have the Whiskers, Lazuli, Commandos and Zappa you can join. Hope to see you there!Sir Rock 10:11, January 27, 2011 (UTC)